Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = xy+4x-y$, find $-6 \bigtriangleup 1$.
Substitute in $x = -6$ and $y = 1$ to get $(-6)(1)+(4)(-6)-1$ Simplify the expression to get $-31$.